My Gamer Academia : Galge Editions
by StabHappyKitty
Summary: Izuku woke up with a transparent floating screen. He was wondering why the colour is pink. (Or when Izuku accidentaly romancing(?) everyone in his class) / Rated M because of profanities. / Ch. 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**English isn't my native language, so please ignore any grammatical errors. Lulululz...**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer :** My Hero Academia owned by Kōhei Horikoshi. The stray calico cat in my house however, owned me.

 **-Lulululz-**

 **Midoriya Household - The day after U.A. Entrance Exam - 05.30...**

.

..

...

 **[Congratulation! You are now the Main Character!]**

Izuku woke up with a bell-like sound. When his sense finally catch up, he realized that there was a floating screen in front of him. He rub his eyes once, but the thing still there. He pinch his arm, only to feel pain. He try to touch the floating screen, but his hand passed trough it.

"I think i finally lost it. There is no way a floating screen randomly appear. Not to mention it's coloured pink."

He decided to fall asleep again.

 **[Would you like a tutorial guide?]**

 **Y/N**

Only to wake up with another screen. This time with two choice.

Izuku thought he was going crazy. Not after the U.A Entrance Exam where he scored 0 points in practical exam. So, with a lazy move, he pressed the 'Y' choice. He decided to humor whatever thing in front of him.

 **[Welcome New Player! This Quirk will turn your life into a video game!]**

Izuku stared dumbly at overly grandiose pinkish screen in front of him. With white-pink beautifully designed fonts, stars and flowers decorating the edges of the screen, and-

"Why is there a lot of pink lips? And did it just said quirk?" mumbled Izuku.

A lot of different sized image of pink lips decorating in the background. The 'Welcome' screen disappeared shortly, but another screen pop up.

 **[Character Information]**

 **Title : Main Character (?)**

 **Name : Midoriya Izuku**

 **Race : Human**

 **Age : 14**

 **Quirk : One For All**

 **Skills (?)**

 **Charm (?)**

 **\- Affection points (?)**

 **\- Charm points : -100 (?)**

 **Achievements (?)**

 **\- Successor of All Might**

 **\- The 9th bearer of One For All**

"What..." Now Izuku totally freaked out. "What do you mean by 9th bearer? And why is my charm negative 100!?"

His questions unanswered.

Another screen pop up, but the previous screen remaining in the background. Just the light a little dim.

 **[For more information, you can tap the (?) symbol or give command 'Details' inside your head while concentrating on whatever you don't understand. The screen that doesn't have choices will disappear after you read the contents. Please note that not everything has details on it. Depending on your knowledge, details on certain thing can be varied.]**

"So I have a 'Help' kind of menu." Izuku muttered.

Now Izuku finally understand what in front of him. It reminds him of a certain Manga he had read some time ago. About a person who suddenly gained power that turn his life into a video game. But he was certain that the screen colour was blue.

"Why pink though?"

The screen disappeared, while the previous screen back to normal.

"OK let's try this." Izuku then concentrating on 'Title : Main Character (?)'.

Another screen pop up.

 **[Title : Similar to your status in society, but have more effect in real life]**

 **[Main Character (Equipped): You are the Main Character! Grants immunity from becoming a side character! Plus +50 Charm point!]**

 **[Available title : ]**

 **\- Quirkless Deku (You are the Epitome of useless person in this super hero society! Grants -100 in Charm, -50 in Affection points!)**

 **\- Deku (Previously a demeaning of your name, but now it become your motivation! Grants +20 in Charm and +10 in Affection points!)**

"So different title grants different effects. Wait, if [Main Character] give +50 Charm points, does my initial stat was negative 150!?" Now Izuku a bit downtrodden.

Then he try looking at 'Skills (?)'. A screen pop up in front of his face.

 **[Skills : Abilities that either you earned or given. More skills can be created by doing a certain thing.]**

 **[Owned Skills : ]**

 **\- Protagonist [Passive] (You are the Protagonist! Everything you do will affect your charm!)**

 **\- Clear Mind [Passive] (Your mind is protected! You will not fall to any hypnotic or mind control!)**

 **\- Bravery [Passive] (Your desire to protect others is the embodiment of true hero!)**

 **\- Keen Intellect [Passive] (You are capable of understanding quirks you came across very fast. You know the upside, downside, and how to improve of every quirks you managed to understand!)**

 **\- Harness [Passive] (Make you capable of harnessing the stockpiled power from One For All!)**

 **\- High Pain Tolerance [Passive] (You are able to handle and bear a lot of pain because over-use of One For All!)**

 **\- One for All [Active/Passive] (You have access to harness stockpiled power! Grants superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading One For All through your body!)**

 **\- Smash [Active] (Use 100% of One For All. Greatly injured your body because you lacked any control.)**

"Wow." Izuku was shocked with his skills, especially his [Passive] skills since he never knew about it.

Izuku then looked at 'Charm (?)'.

A screen with two subject pop up.

 **[Charm : The more you have charm points, the more everyone favour you!)**

"Basically my charisma." Izuku nodded.

 **[Affection points : Indicates how much everyone favour you. The number may be varied for different person.]**

 **[Charm points : Indicates your charisma. The higher your points, the more everyone will likely listen to you.]**

"I don't think I want that much attention for now." Izuku said. Too much attention is bad for his health after all. Considering his day at Junior school, the attention he got either bullying from 'Kacchan' or being ridiculed by his peers.

Next he looked at 'Achievements (?)'. A normal -but still pink- screen pop up.

 **[Achievements : Your deed have been recorded! Whether is good or bad it will reflected on your charm points!]**

"I have to be carefull on what I'm going to do from now. Well, not like I will do any bad things though."

So focused with the weird pinkish screen, Izuku didn't realized that his mom has been knocking on his door.

"Izuku! Are you OK!?" His mom called in panicked state.

"Uh, huh? I-" Before Izuku completed his answer, suddenly the world turned grey. A quick look at his window showed that everything has been grayed out. Not to mention that time it self somehow stopped.

"W-what happen-?" Izuku muttered only to froze when a screen appeared. This time with three choices.

 **A. "Uh, y-yes. I-i am ok, mom!"**

 **B. "I'm still in the middle of changing, mom!"**

 **C. "I'm awake. I'll come out after tidy up my bed!"**

Izuku blinked. The screen still there. The world still grey. And the time still stopped.

While Izuku seldom playing video game, he at least understand that there exist a certain game with pinkish theme and fluttering stars and flowers. And every time the Main Character of said video game faced with certain situation, the scenery in the background would grayed out, and several choice was presented.

"Holy..." He realized with a startling jolt that his life have been turned into a video game.

A Galge to be exact.

"...shit."

Thus, marked the first time in his life he ever sweared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that Midoriya family life in apartment complex. Lulululz...**

 **Well, let's pretend that they're living in a nice two story house. With 3 bedroom and 1 bathroom upstairs, while living room, dinning room, kitchen, and another bathroom downstairs.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer** : My Hero Academia owned by Kōhei Horikoshi. The stray calico cat that often ordered me around, now has two little kitty. I shall name them The Wild, Wild Pussycats.

 **-Lulululz-**

 **Izuku's Room…**

"Holy …shit." Izuku silently cursed. The transparent floating PINK screen still 'blinking' in front of him. As if saying 'Hey there! Choose me already!'. He was very tempted to ignore it, but sadly, wherever he looked at, the screen would follow him at a fixed distance.

 **A. "Uh, y-yes. I-i am ok, mom!"**

 **B. "I'm still in the middle of changing, mom!"**

 **C. "I'm awake. I'll come out after tidy up my bed!"**

While these choice still floating in front of him, Izuku's mind went overdrive.

 _'Wait, if this is really a galge then whatever choice I pick will have different e_ _nd_ _. And with my [Protagonist (Passive)] skill, it will affect my Charm points. I have to choose the best answer then.'_

 _'The first choice is my usual answer, but I'm sure that will make my mother worry. The second choice kinda awkward so let's forget that. The third choice will get the best results. Since it will make me_ _look like a_ _responsible, dependable son. Also, I'm sure it will make_ _my mother_ _happy.'_

With a satisfied nod, Izuku chose the third option.

Immediately, the world shifted. Izuku opened his mouth to answer his mother when he suddenly lose control of his body.

 _'What happened to me!?'_

While Izuku still aware of his surrounding, he didn't have any control of his body.

"I'm awake. I'll come out after tidy up my bed!" Izuku found himself spoke to his mother without any semblance of control.

 _'That's so weird. It feels like a greater power or maybe this 'quirk' forced me to act accordingly.'_

"Oh, really? Then could you also open your window for me?" His mother asked.

"Sure, mom." Izuku answered.

"Great! Come to downstairs when you're done. I have katsudon for you~" His mother chirped happily.

Then Izuku proceeded to tidied up his bed and opened his window while still feeling like a controlled puppet.

 _'The sarcasm is strong with this quirk...'_ Izuku thought since his nickname 'Deku' (courtesy of Bakugo 'Kacchan' Katsuki) means 'wooden puppet'.

 **-Lulululz-**

 **Dinning Area...**

Breakfast in Midoriya family usually an interesting affairs. With Izuku happily talked about recent debut of pro hero, interesting quirks he came across, various villains that appear here and there, and mostly about the latest information regarding the number one pro hero All Might.

Midoriya Inko thought that her son, while regrettably didn't have any quirk, his mind compensated for it. Inko never saw any kids his age capable of analyzing someone's quirk so fast. Until now, she still felt guilty for what she said to her son in the past. She gained weight over the years as coping mechanisms. But, Inko decided that she will fully support her son for whatever his dreams in the future, or her name wouldn't be Midoriya Inko!

Unaware to Inko's thought, Izuku stared at his mother dumbly. Or rather, he stared at the pink screen that floated by her left side.

 **[Midoriya Inko : A Worried but Determined Mother!]**

 **Affection points towards you : 80/100**

 **Relationship : Mother**

 **Summary : Inko is a kind woman who always tries to support her son. When her son was revealed to be Quirkless and seeing him heavily crying, she frantically apologized to him as if it was her own fault. She felt guilty for her previous beliefs of doubting his aspirations.**

Izuku mentally cringed after read the summary contents. While he went chasing some hero or villan to analyzed their quirks, he never knew how worried her mother. And Izuku never questions her mother figure. She will always be the best mother out there.

After Izuku re-read the summary contents, he decided that he will not let his mother worried again. He will become the hero that everyone respect!

 _'But first, let's start with small things like helping my mother chores.'_ Izuku thought after finishing his breakfast.

"Izuku?" His mother asked while looking confused.

"It's OK, mom. I'll clean the dishes." Izuku said while taking his leftover breakfast to the kitchen sink.

After done cleaning, he even took out the trash in the kitchen outside, leaving his mother bewildered by his action but grateful nonetheless.

 **[Congratulations! You gained +10 affection points with Midoriya Inko!]**

Satisfied with the notification, Izuku began helping his mother's daily chores in the morning. After that, he went to the Dagobah beach to train his quirk (One For All) and tried to discover new possibilities with his new quirk (Galge Quirk).

So far, he figured that channeling One For All throughout his body was easier than just in one limb. But he only capable of using One For All roughly 5% before his body started to hurt.

 **[Congratulations! You just created a skill 'One For All : Full Cowl'!]**

 **One For All : Full Cowl [Active] (By channeling One For All thorough your body, you are able to control its power more easily. This technique gives you greater maneuverability, as well as slightly enhanced strength and speed. Currently at 5% limit of One For All full power.)**

He decided to train his physical body without using One For All, since All Might said that he was 'barely' a vessel. Not to mention the drawback when he used 100% during the Exam.

Thinking of All Might, make Izuku suddenly depressed.

'I haven't in contact with him. I got no call from him either. No wonder. He probably disappointed with me. Ten months of hellish training went for nothing. It doesn't matter if I got perfect score in written exam, but with zero score in practical exam will not cut it. I guess I will return One For All when we meet again.' Izuku thought dejectedly.

For the Galge Quirk, he tried to talk with random strangers at the beach, but so far only the 'Identification' screen as he called it appears. The three choice didn't. He figured that they will appears randomly.

This continued until the day when the notification from U.A. arrived.

 **-Lulululz-**

 **One week later...**

Midoriya Inko knew something was up when her son started helping her chores. But she decided to wait and see. And she truly felt grateful when her son helped her. Even though her husband never late to send her money every month, house chores is still her responsibility. But with Izuku's help, they become much easier to handle.

But sometimes Inko didn't understand her son's behavior. Like when he looked at the fish with his eyes for the past 10 minutes.

"Izuku... Izuku? Izuku!" Inko called her son for the third time.

"Huh?" Izuku answered.

"Are you OK? You have been staring at the fish since awhile ago." Inko said worriedly.

"Ah, I'm OK mom. Just lost in thought." Izuku replied.

"If you say so." Inko still worried. She took the leftover dishes to be cleaned since her son clearly didn't want to eat anymore. "Ah, the letter should come today or tomorrow right?"

"Mmm." Izuku replied in a dazed state. While unconsciously using his hand gripper.

"You know, I think it's wonderful that you took U.A. exam." Inko continued. "No matter the results, I'm still very proud of you."

"Mmm." Izuku answered while lifting his barbell.

Several minutes later, Inko all but crawled on the floor while holding an envelope.

A white envelope with U.A. seal on it.

"Izuku! The letter! It's here!" Inko shouted.

Izuku stand up from the sofa and took the letter. Then he went to his room in second floor and didn't emerged for 15 minutes later.

Inko waited in front of his room patiently.

When Izuku emerged from his room, Inko feared the worst. But when Izuku smiled with thumb up, she cried in happiness.

Her son has been accepted into U.A. High!

 **-Lulululz-**

 **Dagobah beach...**

After Izuku opened the letter, he immediately got a call from All Might to meet him at Dagobah beach.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted.

"Who's that?!" All Might in panicked state shouted too. Since he was in his 'true' form and there's people around.

In fact, some people started looking for All Might.

"Quick! Repeat after me! 'Sorry! My eyes playing tricks on me!'." All Might said a bit too fast.

"Sorry! My eyes playing tricks on me!" Izuku repeated after All Might.

The surrounding people muttered something and decided to leave them alone.

"That's close. You should call me by my name or incident like this will happen again." All Might told Izuku seriously.

"But you never tell me your name." Izuku said while ignoring the 'Identity' screen next to All Might figure.

 **[Yagi Toshinori : All Might - Symbol of Peace]**

 **Affection points towards you : 80/100**

 **Relationship : Mentor**

 **Summary : All Might or Yagi Toshinori is the No. 1 hero as well as the Symbol of Peace. People respected him while villains hated him. Despite his fearless smile, he is actually forcing his body to do heroic duties. He was the 8th bearer of One For All.**

"Oh, I forgot. My name is Yagi Toshinori." All Might revealed his name.

"Alright, Yagi-san." Izuku tried.

"Just Toshinori or Toshi is fine. No need to be so formal." All Might said.

Izuku nodded.

"Congratulations on passing. I knew that you have the potential to pass but I couldn't help but worried since you didn't have enough time to train One For All." All Might told Izuku truthfully.

Izuku nodded again.

"Also, I haven't told anyone about our relationship, so you don't have to worry about favoritism." All Might said while slapped Izuku's shoulder.

"I appreciate it." Izuku replied.

"So, you're going to be a teacher at U.A.? That's awesome! Even though your office is located at Tokyo's Minato Ward, Roppongi 6-12..." Izuku keep muttering about All Might residents.

 _'The stalker-vibe is strong with this kid...'_ All Might sweat-dropped.

"All right, stop it." Izuku finally closed his mouth.

"I couldn't tell anyone until U.A. make it official. I figured that I should accept the job while searching for my successor. But then I met you ten months ago." All Might told his reason becoming a teacher at U.A.

 _'So he was going to choose from the students in U.A.'_ Izuku thought.

"I knew that One For All is still too powerful for you, but I'm sure you will manage it later." All Might said remembering what happened to Izuku's body.

"Actually, I managed to figured out something. When I first used One For All, I channelled it only to my arms or my feet. That's make it difficult to control. But when I channeled One For All throughout my body, I can control it easily. But right now I can only use One For All at 5% before-" Izuku was stopped from his monologue when All Might grabbed his shoulders.

"That's wonderful Midoriya my boy. How did you figured it out?" All Might asked with excited expression.

"Well, when I saw you in your 'Hero' form, I realized that all of your muscle was expanded, and not just your arms or feet. So I thought 'maybe if I channel One For All throughout my body it will be easier'. So I experimented with it and this is the result." Izuku said while showing his 'Full Cowl' mode.

When Izuku activated Full Cowl, red vein-like lines appeared throughout his body that coincide with the energy flowing through him. When fully active, his body and eyes started to glow with a green, electric aura.

 _'Did he just went super saiyan mode on me?'_ All Might grinned.

"The power output is a bit weaker, but easier to control. So I guess it's fine since I will train more." Izuku said while deactivated 'Full Cowl' mode.

"That's good. Practice will make it perfect. And maybe someday you will capable of using One For All at 100%." All Might then picked up a trash can, **"** **Like this!"** then crushed it with his strength while transformed into his 'Hero' form.

 **[Congratulations! You gained +10 affection points with All Might!]**

"Kyaa! It's All Might!" Someone screamed in the distance.

"Where did he came from?!" Another shouted excitedly.

 **"Crap."** All Might realized too late that they're not alone at the beach.

 **"Let's run Midoriya my boy!"** All Might then run along the beach with Izuku followed behind.

 _'Should I tell him about my second quirk? Maybe later...'_ Izuku thought while shaking his head.

 **-Lulululz-**

 **Next** **day - Midoriya Household...**

"Izuku, have you got your pocket tissue?"

"Yes!"

"What about your handkerchief?"

"Here!"

"Your school ID's?"

"Inside my pocket!"

"What about your All Might themed underwear?"

"Alrea-why are you asking me that!" Izuku shouted with a red face.

His mother just laughed.

"Izuku..." Inko called softly.

Izuku stopped in front of the door. He turned to see his mother's smiling face.

"...you're very cool." Inko said proudly.

 **[Congratulations! You gained +10 affection points with Midoriya Inko!]**

 **[Congratulations! You have maxed you affection points with Midoriya Inko! You gained +20 Charm Points!]**

 **[Midoriya Inko's title has been changed to 'A Proud Mother'!]**

 **[Congratulations! A new feature called 'Memory' has been added!]**

 **[Congratulations! A CG image of 'A Very Proud Mother' has been added to your 'Memory'!]**

 _'I will check it later.'_ Izuku thought while walking towards his mother.

"See you later, mom." Izuku hugged his mother then dashed out of the house.

Thus, Izuku's High School days starting from now.

 **-Tbc-**

 **Author notes**

 **I used Japanese way of name. So it's family name first, then given name.**

 **About Izuku learned 'Full Cowl' earlier, remember that Izuku capable of analyzing quirks faster than normal so it's just a matter of time and how dedicated he is. His 'Keen Intellect [Passive]' skill also helped.**

 **Dragontitan : Thank you. As for the girls, I'll just write whatever come to mind. Lulululz.**

 **The Tattoo Artist : Thank you. Um, I'm not sure I'll write any 'Eroge Editions', but thanks for your offer.**

 **Kitsune Gaeshi : Thank you. This idea suddenly appeared in my head *cough*after played a galge*cough* so I just wrote them on my smartphone. Lulululz.**

 **dgj212 : Thank you. I'll stick to 'dot' format. Already tried with 'curved' brackets, but somehow looks weird (to me). I appreciate your advice, thanks!**

 **-Lulululz-**

 **[Character Information]**

 **Title : Main Character**

 **Name : Midoriya Izuku**

 **Race : Human**

 **Age : 14**

 **Quirk : One For All, Galge Quirk**

 **[Skills]**

 **-** **Protagonist [Passive] (You are the Protagonist! Everything you do will affect your charm!)**

 **\- Clear Mind [Passive] (Your mind is protected! You will not fall to any hypnotic or mind control!)**

 **\- Bravery [Passive] (Your desire to protect others is the embodiment of true hero!)**

 **\- Keen Intellect [Passive] (You are capable of understanding quirks you came across very fast. You know the upside, downside, and how to improve of every quirks you managed to understand!)**

 **\- Harness [Passive] (Make you capable of harnessing the stockpiled power from One For All!)**

 **\- High Pain Tolerance [Passive] (You are able to handle and bear a lot of pain because over-use of One For All!)**

 **\- One for All [Active/Passive] (You have access to harness stockpiled power! Grants superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading One For All through your body!)**

 **\- Smash [Active] (Use 100% of One For All. Greatly injured your body because you lacked any control.** **)**

 **\- One For All : Full Cowl [Active] (By channeling One For All thorough your body, you are able to control its power more easily. This technique gives you greater maneuverability, as well as slightly enhanced strength and speed. Currently at 5% limit of One For All full power.)**

 **[Charm]**

 **\- Affection points**

 **Midoriya Inko : 100/100 (** **A Proud Mother)**

 **All Might : 90/100 (Mentor)**

 **\- Charm points : -80**

 **[Achievements]**

 **\- Successor of All Might**

 **\- The 9th bearer of One For All**

 **[Memory]**

 **-** **A Very Proud Mother**


End file.
